Seul dans une classe
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Musashi et Hiruma dans une salle de classe. Seul ... Ce-ci est mon premier lemon. Ce texte est un essai pour voir ce que j'était capable d'écrire.


_Cette fiction est née de mon désir de tester mes capacités à écrire un lemon yaoi. Qui d'ailleurs est mon premier lemon tout court et l'est toujours à l'heure d'aujourd'hui._

_Yoru-no-Akumaet Yumiko-no-Tamashi on eut la gentillesse de corriger de ce jet de lemon yaoi.  
Je leur dit un grand merci !_

_Bon, Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Il referma à clef la porte de la classe, après avoir balançé Hiruma dans celle-ci.  
Ce dernier fit face à Musashi qui l'approcha et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Hiruma répondait avec autant de vigueur que son partenaire avant de plaquer celui-ci contre un mur et de déboutonner sa chemise avec impatience.

Le quaterback la fit tomber et arriva bien vite à la ceinture, mais Musashi inversa les positions et Hiruma se retrouva contre le mur à son tour. Le kickeur alla directement à la ceinture de son futur amant, la défaisant pendant que le démon en profitait pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou.

Le pantalon à terre, Musashi s'apprêtait à passer au boxer quand Hiruma, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, contre-attaqua et fit voler le pantalon et le caleçon du brun. Mais Musashi reprit le dessus et défit la chemise du démon tout en s'occupant des bouts de chair rose qui se dressaient sous le plaisir donné. Il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au boxer de son compagnon qui devenait trop petit et surtout étroit. Il le fit descendre lentement, doucement et une fois l'objet libéré, lui accorda son attention.

Musashi porta Hiruma à une table où il l'assit dessus.  
Il lui écarta les jambes et alla jouer avec le sexe fièrement dressé de son partenaire. Il commença par titiller le bout de la virilité puis fit des allers-retours avec sa bouche avant de la prendre en bouche jusqu'à la garde.  
Hiruma gémit de surprise et de plaisir, pendant que le kickeur faisait des vas et viens.

« Je-e . . . je v-vais . . . »

Musashi comprit ce que voulait dire son compagnon, s'écarta et alla à la rencontre de sa bouche pendant qu'une de ces mains finissait le travail. Hiruma se cambra et éjacula quelques secondes après ces mots.  
Musashi dont le sexe était au garde à vous présenta trois de ses doigts au blond, qui les suça goulûment. Pendant ce temps le quaterback alla avec ses mains caresser et dessiner le torse de son partenaire, le griffant à certains endroits. Musashi retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Hiruma et ramena ce dernier contre lui, le soulevant pour le préparer.

Il introduisit un doigt dans le démon, qui sentit une légère gêne qui passa très vite, perdu parmi les limbes brumeux de son esprit. Musashi y mit un deuxième doigt qui fit reprendre ses esprits au démon, grognant sur l'intrusion de son intimité. Le kickeur patienta quelque seconde puis introduisit le troisième. Hiruma le senti passer et alla nicher sa tête dans le cou de Musashi pour le mordre. Ce dernier attendit le temps que la douleur passe, sentant le démon déplanter, petit à petit, ses dents de son cou. Quand le blond ne le mordit plus il bougea ses doigts pour trouver sa prostate. Mais Hiruma se contracta, quand les gêneurs se mirent à bouger, les immobilisant au passage.

« Détends- toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » dit le kickeur d'une voie douce pour rassurer Hiruma.

« T'es marrant. C'est ma première-. . . » il finit sa phrase dans le torse de Musashi pour cacher sa gêne.

Comprenant l'embarras de son amant, Musashi lui releva la tête, l'embrassant passionnément.  
Quand Hiruma fut plus détendu et prêt, Musashi bougea ses doigt qui ne rencontrèrent que très peu de résistance. Étirant et faisant des cercles à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hiruma, il alla à la rencontre de la prostate pour lui faire oublier l'intrusion.  
C'est à un gémissement du blond montant dans les aiguës qu'il sut qu'il avait trouvé son point G.  
Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner le démon de frustration cette fois-ci, l'allongea sur la table et présenta son sexe gorgé de plaisir à l'entrée encore inviolée d'Hiruma.

Celui-ci le regarda avec inquiétude, cherchant son regard pour se rassurer. Musashi regarda le blond et commença à le pénétrer. Ce dernier se tortillait, gêné, par l'intrusion plus conséquente que la précédente. Le kickeur reprit le quaterback dans ses bras, ce faisant il entra d'un seul coup dans cet antre chaud, humide et étroit. A l'entrée du sexe dans son intimité, Hiruma se contracta à nouveau. Son compagnon l'ayant sentit, empoigna son sexe et commença de lents vas et viens pour le détendre. Quand il le sentit assez détendu il le bloqua contre la table, commençant des coups de butoirs, d'abord lents puis plus rapides sous les demandes du démon.  
La salle s'emplit des gémissements de l'un et de l'autre, chacun absorbé dans le plaisir. Musashi donnait des coups de reins chaque fois plus forts et plus puissants, atteignant à chaque fois la prostate du blond, le faisant crier de plaisir.

Dans le souci d'alerter quelqu'un de par ses cris, Hiruma tenta d'étouffer sa voix, sans succès. Voyant et comprenant ce que faisait le démon, Musashi alla happer sa bouche, léchant la lèvre du bas pour y quémander l'entrée, qui lui fut accordée. La langue du brun partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle, la caressant et s'enroulant autour d'elle. Hiruma se cambra dans les bras du kickeur et éjacula entre eux deux. Cette action tira la sonnette d'alarme chez le brun, qui se libéra abondamment dans le blond.

Musashi se retira du démon dont les jambes ne le portaient plus et tombait à terre. Il fut rattrapé avant de toucher le sol, se retrouvant contre le torse musclé du brun sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je peux . . . encore . . . marcher. » haleta Hiruma, que l'action venait de laisser pantelant.

« Si tu le dis. »

Musashi lâcha le démon qui cette fois ne tomba pas, mais dont les jambes restaient molles. Il fit un pas, mais le sol se déroba sous lui. Le brun qui avait prévu la chose, le rattrapa.

« Tu vas aller loin. » Fit le kickeur, un brin moqueur dans la voie.

« La ferme ! »

Hiruma se défit de l'étreinte de Musashi et commença à réunir ses vêtements éparpillés dans la salle de cours, le tout en boitant. Le quaterback essaya de se baisser pour récupérer son boxer mais il s'avéra qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« '' Si je n'arrive pas à me baisser pour le ramasser, je n'arriverais à rien d'autre . . . '' »

Le kickeur qui c'était rhabillé très vite ramassa le boxer de son amant et lui tendit. Hiruma prit le vêtement en grommelant et l'enfila. Musashi avait ramassé les habits de blond, ce dernier les enfilant tant bien que mal.

« ''Il existait plus confortable qu'une table de lycée pour faire ça'' », pensait Hiruma.

« Mais je vous dis que j'ai entendu des cris dans cette partie du bâtiment. »

« On va vérifier qu'aucun élève ne se trouve dans la bâtisse . . . Enfin je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait à cette heure du soir. »

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir, alors que le démon était encore en train de boutonner sa chemise. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, plus près à chaque secondes. Hiruma qui commençait à stresser, fut pris par Musashi qui ouvrit la porte arrière de la salle de classe et en sortit avant de refermer la porte à clef. Une fois dans le couloir il reposa Hiruma à terre.  
A ce moment, l'un des professeurs entra dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient occupée précédemment. Il fit un tour de la salle, en ressortit et alla dans la salle suivante. Quand les professeurs ne se firent plus entendre, les deux amants prirent le chemin de la sortie du bâtiment.

Quand ils furent dehors, d'un accord tactique, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du démon.  
Ils entrèrent dans la demeure du blond, soulagés d'échapper au froid mordant d'un soir de fin d'automne.

« Dis, . . . si . . . si on . . . recommençait ? » demanda Hiruma, qui égalait les tomates bien mûres, à Musashi.

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il prit le quaterback et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

* * *

_En relisant mon texte j'ai l'impression qu'Hiruma est (un peu ?) OOC ..._


End file.
